Fire Emblem Awakening : La soeur du tacticien
by elodiedu47
Summary: Après la guerre contre Plégia, Daraen (M) apprend qu'il a une sœur qui se marie à son meilleur ami, Chrom, elle mit au monde 2 ans plus tard sa nièce, Lucina, mais une autre guerre est déclarée : celle de Valm. Pendant la guerre, Daraen apprendra de dures vérités sur sa sœur, et une personne l'aidera à y faire face. Chrom x Elodie (OC;Avatar F) Gaius x Daraen (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Ma sœur est mariée à mon meilleur ami ?

Chrom sourit à la jeune femme qui s'approchait de lui avec un tendre sourire, elle est accompagné de son grand frère tacticien et amnésique mais aussi le meilleur ami à l'homme qui se mariait avec elle aujourd'hui.

Daraen se souviendra de sa première rencontre avec elle alors qu'il était amnésique, la jeune femme brune lui avait sauté au cou, les larmes aux yeux elle cria son nom si fort que tout les Veilleurs avaient accourus à l'endroit où les cris venait.

La brunette était en pleurs quand Daraen lui demanda qui elle était, elle lui avait raconté quelle était sa sœur, elle l'avait prouvé quand elle lui avait montré le même symbole que lui qui était sur sa main droite, il savait qu'elle disait la vérité, il le savait au fond de lui.

Il l'avait confié a Chrom pendant les bataille, le jeune prince arrivait à protégé sa sœur qui l'aida beaucoup ainsi dans la bataille mais il les avait fait battre tellement souvent ensemble, que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient épris l'un de l'autre et maintenant il l'amena vers lui, à son meilleur ami, il n'avait aucun regret, Daraen savait que le jeune régent la rendrait heureuse quoi qu'il arrive.

Les vœux étant prononcés, Chrom prit sa femme et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné, elle le rendit joyeusement laissant ses bras s'enrouler autour de son cou, les soldats, les conseillers et même les Veilleurs étaient surpris du baiser des jeunes amants et puis ils se levèrent tous criant joyeusement :

\- Vive le Saint-roi et la nouvelle Reine d'Ylisse, qu'ils aient une vie heureuse ensemble !

Chrom était heureux il avait enfin du calme avec son épouse, ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans le lit double après la grande fête, les deux jeunes mariés était fatigués et tout ce qu'ils voulaient été de dormir, Chrom caressa les cheveux de sa douce femme et l'embrassa sur sa tête, elle gémissait doucement de bonheur, les doigts du jeune régent se glissèrent sous le menton de son épouse, Elodie regarda dans les yeux de son mari et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres :

\- C'est enfin fini…

La jeune mariée, confuse, regarda son mari

\- De quoi ?

Chrom regarda le visage de sa femme

\- Je parle de la guerre contre Plégia, nous avons vécu des moments bien dur mais…

Elodie caressa tendrement la joue de l'homme qu'elle aimait

\- Tu sais, si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré ni d'avoir pu voir à nouveau mon frère et puis, maintenant Ylisse et Plégia sont en paix…

\- …Tu as raison…

Chrom soupira, Elodie savait qu'il pensait à la mort de sa sœur aînée, Emmeryn, son cœur se noua à la pensée.

Elle était présente le jour où Ylisse fut prise par l'ennemis, elle était présente quand Emmeryn fut enlevé.

Elle était présente quand ses amis tuèrent tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent, elle était présente et pourtant elle n'a rien pu faire ou plutôt elle n'avait pas envie de faire quelque chose.

Quand Emmeryn fut enlevé, elle était partit dans la caserne des veilleurs et c'est la qu'elle trouva un tome de foudre mais pas n'importe lequel, celui la possédait une petite marque sur la couverture, elle savait à qui appartenait se livre, à son frère, Daraen, il gardait se tome avec lui 24h/24.

Elle l'avait chercher dés qu'elle avait atteint ses 16 ans, elle en avait maintenant 18, Elodie commençait a perdre espoir mais se jour là lui avait redonné de l'espoir, elle devait le retrouvé ce jour même,elle en avait la conviction qu'elle le reverrait, même si sa ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'avait prévue, elle était heureuse de l'avoir enfin retrouvé.

Mais dés qu'Emmeryn s'était jeté de la falaise pour sauver son petit frère, elle savait que s'était sa faute, elle aurait du faire quelque chose, elle n'aurait jamais dû s'allier aux ennemis de son frère, pourtant Chrom lui avait dit que c'était de sa faute si sa sœur était morte pas de la sienne, les deux ne voulaient pas assumer l'erreur de l'autre et pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait arrêter les sentiment qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre .

Après la guerre, tout les deux s'étaient mariés, Elodie était hésitante au début, la jeune femme brune avait peur que son mari la déteste pour ses actions passé mais il lui a rassuré qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à la mort, dans la maladie et la santé, tels était ses mots aujourd'hui ainsi que les siens.

Chrom rigola doucement à la vue de sa belle endormie, elle venait juste de fermé les yeux et la voila déjà respirant doucement, le jeune régent se mit plus à l'aise, son épouse s'était endormie sur lui et ne comptait pas bouger, le nouveau marié s'endormit enfin au côté de sa nouvelle femme…

Daraen regarda en-dehors de sa fenêtre, il s'était changé après la fête avec de la difficulté et un mal de tête, il avait sûrement trop bu mais il était tellement heureux quand il vit enfin sa petite sœur dans un tel bonheur avec son mari qu'il en était même un peu jaloux, Daraen soupira, il était tant qu'il trouve une femme qui pourrais faire son bonheur.

Il pensa à toute les femmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés à partir d'aujourd'hui : Nowi était mignonne mais trop enfantine, Tharja était juste… trop effrayante, Cordelia aimait le nouveau mari de sa petite sœur, Olivia était gentil et très jolie mais dés qu'ils se disent un mot elle rougit et s'enfuit en courant, le jeune frère croyait qu'il lui faisait peur, quand à Sully est bien … c'était Sully.

Daraen soupira aucune femmes ne lui plaisait dans les Veilleurs, peut-être qu'il n'était pas fait pour l'amour ou pas prêt pour cela, le tacticien soupira, il entendit des traces de pas dans le couloir, d'une nature curieuse, Daraen se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il vit un jeune homme roux avec un petit sac dans sa main…

-Hum… Gaius ?

Le jeune voleur gela à la voix du tacticien, il se retourna et lui fit un signe de main :

\- Hey Bubulles, hmm… tu ne dors toujours pas ?

\- Non et toi ? Je suppose que tu était parti chercher des bonbons ?

Gaius secoua la tête :

\- Non, je me dirigeais vers l'extérieur, j'allais prendre l'air… Tu veux te joindre à moi, Bubulles ?

\- Ok, laisse-moi le temps de me changer et j'arrive.

Daraen se changea dans ses vêtements de stratège, il se dépêcha ne voulant pas trop faire attendre son ami. Il finit enfin de s'habiller et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre pour rejoindre le voleur.

Gaius était sur le palier de la porte, la fête l'avait épuisé mais il était heureux d'avoir pu se détendre après cette longue guerre contre Plégia. La porte s'ouvrit, faisant perdre l'équilibre du jeune voleur, il s'agrippa sur les bords de la porte.

\- Ouah !

\- Gaius ! Sa va ?

\- Oui, oui… ne t'inquiète pas Bubulles, j'ai de bon réflexes.

Gaius se redressa, il s'écarta, laissé la place pour le tacticien de passer. Tout les deux marchèrent côte à côte, la brise fraîche de la nuit les détendit, la lune dans le ciel noir était magnifique, elle s'illuminait pour éclaircir se ciel sombre.

\- C'est beau, non ?

\- Hmm ?

Daraen regarda le ciel couvert de petites étoiles brillantes…

\- C'est rare de voir un ciel aussi beau, il nous rappel que la guerre est enfin fini.

\- Ouais.

Gaius serra l'épaule du jeune homme

\- Beaucoup de chose s'est passé durant cette période : j'ai appris que j'étais un tacticien, que j'ai une sœur qui est maintenant marié à mon meilleur ami…

Le jeune stratège soupira aux pensées heureuse, Gaius regarda son ami et tapota son épaule affectueusement…

\- Ouais… Viens, rentrons il commence à faire tard.

Daraen hocha la tête et suivit le voleur qui retourna à l'intérieur…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle arrivante.

Ça faisait un an et neuf mois que Chrom et Elodie c'étaient mariés, le bonheur dans le couple était parfait surtout avec la venue d'un nouveau membre dans la famille royal, Elodie était enceinte de huit mois et demi : le petit bébé pourrait arrivés n'importe quand…

Quant à la reine, elle n'en pouvait plus d'être protéger 24h/7 par son mari, son frère et même Frederick, elle ne pouvait jamais être seule. La jeune femme était dehors avec son mari. Elle se souviendra toujours de l'expression de Chrom quand elle lui a annoncer qu'elle était enceinte, le jeune homme était comblé : il embrassa sa femme sur les deux joues, son front, ses lèvres… C'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu aussi heureux…

La nuit vint rapidement, Elodie n'arrivait pas à dormir, son dos et son ventre lui faisaient mal comme l'enfer, elle regarda son mari qui dormait à poing fermé, jalouse qu'il puisse dormir aussi facilement et bien, la jeune femme tira de force la couverture pour elle, Elodie se tourna vers le mur, deux bras se glissa autour de sa taille, un doux baiser fut placé sur son épaule :

\- Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ?

\- Non.

Son épouse répondit plutôt agressivement, Chrom était calme et patient avec elle, il savait que ça ne leur mènerai nulle part de se battre, il caressa le ventre qui abritait son enfant :

\- Tu devrais essayé de dormir.

Elodie soupira de contentement quand elle sentit les doux baisers de son mari sur son cou et son épaule :

\- …Très bien…

La jeune femme soupira et ferma les yeux, elle put enfin s'endormir…

Le soleil était à peine levé que Elodie frappa son mari avec un oreiller, elle avait tellement mal au ventre :

\- Lève-toi.

Chrom compris directement et part cherché de l'aide, peu après, plusieurs soigneuses rentrèrent dans la chambre, l'une d'entre elles poussa le roi à l'extérieur de la salle :

\- Nous nous occupons de tout, votre Altesse.

Rassura-t-elle, la porte se ferma sur le jeune homme abasourdi.

Ça faisait, peut-être, plusieurs heures, pour Chrom ça faisait plusieurs jours, qu'il était devant la porte avec Daraen, les cris de douleurs de sa femme se fit entendre derrière la porte, Chrom était très tendu, il voulait juste entré dans cette chambre et d'être aux côtés de sa femme pour la rassurée, mais on l'empêcha d'entré, on lui disait que tout se passait bien mais les cris venant de la chambre lui affirmait le contraire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chrom ne pouvait plus attendre, il entra dans la chambre, les soigneuses le regarda ainsi que sa femme, elle était couverte de sueur et elle avait l'air fatiguée mais elle lui sourie.

\- Enfin… te voila… j'ai cru… que tu m'avais… abandonné…

Elle respira lourdement, la jeune femme tendit la main vers son mari et lui dit de s'approcher, Chrom rejoignit enfin son côté :

\- Désolé, on m'empêchait d'entré, mais je suis là maintenant.

Le régent prit sa main et la lui serra tendrement, il la rassurait rien qu'en étant à ses côtés…

Le travail était enfin terminer, un petit bébé était enroulé dans une couverture bleue, on la confia à la jeune mère :

\- Félicitation, c'est une fille en bonne santé.

L'enfant avait de magnifique cheveux bleus et de beaux yeux bleus, elle possédait la marque de la Sainte-Lignée qui était sur son œil gauche :

\- Nous n'avons pas choisi son prénom…

Elodie regarda son mari puis sa fille, elle était adorable, elle tenait le doigt de sa mère :

\- C'est vrai… Comment veut-tu qu'on l'appelle ?

Chrom caressa la tête de sa fille.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- On l'appelle le bébé, pour l'instant ?

Le jeune père rit au nom pour leur petite fille et hocha la tête.

\- Pour l'instant…

Chrom prit sa fille des bras de sa femme, il l'embrassa sur le front et sorti de la pièce pour la laissée se reposer.

Le régent fut tout de suite accueillit par Lissa suivit de Daraen :

\- Oh ! Elle est mignonne…

Lissa caressa la joue de sa nièce, qui lui sourie en réponse.

\- Quel est son nom ?

\- Bébé, pour l'instant…

\- Vraiment ?

Chrom hocha la tête à son beau-frère, le bébé dans ses bras ferma les yeux et s'endormit :

\- Il faut qu'elle se repose, on se voit peut-être plus tard…

Daraen et Lissa lui dirèrent au revoir et ils partirent du couloir.

Sa faisait trois jours que leur bébé était né et son nom n'avait toujours pas était choisi. La jeune mère se promenait avec son mari et son enfant :

\- Il faut lui choisir un prénom, on ne peut pas la laisser éternellement sans nom…

Elodie ne fit pas attention aux paroles de son mari et regarda la pleine lune, une main passa devant son visage :

\- Elodie ?

\- Oui, Chrom ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hum…Non ?

Elle n'était pas trop sur de sa réponse qui sortit plus comme une question…

\- Je te parlais du prénom de notre fille.

\- Ah…

\- Tu as une idée ?

\- Hmm… la lune est magnifique se soir…

Chrom soupira doucement et mit un bras autour de la taille de sa femme :

\- Quel est le rapport avec le prénom de notre fille ?

\- … On pourrait… on pourrait mettre le début de lune et de ciel pour son prénom !

\- Le début ..?

La jeune femme se tourna vers son mari en souriant :

\- Eh bien, le début de lune et de ciel c'est lu et ci ce qui ferait Luci.

\- Oui mais… je ne sais pas, c'est comme s'il manquait quelque chose…

\- On pourrait mettre quelque chose a la fin mais avec Luci ? Je ne suis pas sur, que pensez-vous mettre ?

\- Luci…Lucile ? Non, Lucine… ? Non…

\- … Lucine… Lucine… Ah ! Lucina, c'est pas mal !

\- Lucina…

Chrom regarda sa fille qui roucoulait à l'entente de se prénom :

\- Sa à l'ait de lui plaire.

Le jeune père embrassa le front de sa fille.

\- Alors son prénom sera Lucina…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle guerre

Daraen regarda sa petite nièce qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, ce-dernier avait un peu du mal à la garder en équilibre dans ses bras n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de chose, il avait failli l'échapper plusieurs fois mais par chance la jeune mère n'était pas très loin :

Eh bien, j'ai hâte de voir quand tu auras des enfants.

Je m'en sortirai très bien, je pense...

Vraiment ?

Le tacticien hocha la tête puis remit l'enfant à Elodie qui dormit toujours :

Au moins tu ne l'as pas réveillée...

Je sais que tu ne me crois pas capable de m'occuper d'un enfant.

Mais non voyons, je suis sur que tu en es capable...

Tu es sarcastique...

La jeune mère rigola et mit son bébé dans son berceau, elle fit signe à son frère et tous les deux sortirent de la chambre :

Marie-toi et après on verra

Je ne me vois pas marié tu sais...

Tu as tout le temps pour y penser prends ton temps, je ne te force pas, tu sais...

Ouais...

Elodie tapota doucement l'épaule de son frère et lui fit un sourire encouragent :

Bon, je te laisse, Lissa à besoin de moi.

Pourquoi ?

Elle m'avait demandée de l'aider à son entraînement

D'accord

En tout cas je te vois plus tard... Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le mariage, tu trouveras quelqu'un que tu aimeras, j'en suis sur !

La jeune mère lui fit un signe de la main et courut vers la caserne, là où Lissa l'attendait, Daraen se dirigea vers un balcon après que sa sœur et l'ai quitté :

_Quelqu'un que j'aime, hein ? Si seulement cette personne pouvait se manifesté..._

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna d'un coup faisant surprendre la personne derrière lui et lui-même...

Gaius ! Tu...Tu m'as fait peur...

J'ai vu ça... Tu m'as un peu surpris toi aussi... A quoi pensais-tu pour que je te fasse peur comme ça ?

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement à la question et se retourna pour regardé la ville :

A rien, tu m'as juste surpris c'est tout...

Ouais...

Le silence s'apposa rapidement mais plutôt confortable, l'air était plutôt frais et il ne faisait pas si chaud pour le début de mai :

Daraen ?

Les deux hommes se retourna pour voir la sœur du tacticien portant dans ses bras sa petite fille Lucina maintenant réveillée :

Oui ?

Viens s'il te plaît, il y a un garde de Férox au palais, je suppose qu'il se passe quelque chose...

D'accord, j'arrive...

Elodie partit laissant les deux hommes touts seuls :

C'est reparti...

Hmm ?

Rien, je n'ai rien dit

…

Daraen rejoignit rapidement sa sœur qui tentai de convaincre Chrom de la laissait partir avec eux et avec l'intervention de Lissa, le jeune régent accepta à contre cœur :

C'est d'accord... Mais promet moi de rester loin du combat, je ne veux pas que tu sois bléssée

Promis !

Frederick, rassemble les Veilleurs, on doit aller à Férox pour savoir si cette histoire est vrai

Bien mon seigneur.

Le chevalier partit vers la caserne pour prévenir le reste des Veilleurs, Daraen se dirigea vers sa petite sœur qui remis sa fille à la nourrice, le jeune couple se retourna pour voir le tacticien se dirigeant vers eux :

Que se passe-t-il ?

Valm serait en train de dirigé une attaque contre Férox

Vraiment ?

Oui mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur qui doit être confirmé...

Je vois...

A la fin de cette conversation, Chrom et Daraen partirent devant laissant la jeune femme derrière :

…

Elodie soupira, elle regarda la bague autour de son annulaire gauche repensant au jour de son mariage :

_C'était peut-être stupide de ma part, je n'aurais pas du laisser mon cœur répondre à cette question ce jour-là... … En tout cas le plan de père à l'air de marcher comme il l'avait prévue..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Une fille du... Futur ?!

Elodie était stupéfaite, le plan de son père se déroulait comme il l'avait prédit, d'après les explications de Zelcher, les valmiens devraient atteindre la côte dans quelque jours, et tout ce confirmerai se jour-là...

Daraen regardait ses plans de stratégie qui étaient prévus pour quelques jours, il laissait sa sœur se battre avec son mari, depuis que Lissa pouvait se battre, il la placerait avec son mari Lon'zu, Sumia était avec Frederick et lui avec... Gaius... Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec ce-dernier, il rougit légèrement n'entendant pas sa sœur rentrée dans la tente :

Daraen ?

AH ! Elo...Elodie c'est toi ?

Euh... Oui c'est moi... Sa va ?

Il hocha la tête et soupira, retournant à ses plans :

Tu pense à cette histoire de mariage, encore ?

Daraen rougit une profonde nuance de rouge et évita le regard de sa sœur :

Quoi ?! No...Non

Elodie secoua la tête, sonnant désespérée, elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule :

Tu ne sais pas mentir... Tu sais

Que...Ah...Se n'est pas vraiment sa...

Ouais...

La journée passa en un éclair ainsi que quelques jours, Zelcher avait donc raison, les valmiens étaient arrivés sur le port et comme prévu les Veilleurs allait le défendre, Elodie soutien son mari, et elle regarda quelque fois son frère qui était avec Gaius, Chrom évita de justesse un coup, il regarda derrière lui voyant sa femme qui ne fit pas attention au champ de bataille, il prit sa main la faisant sursauter :

Fais attention, Elodie, nous sommes de nouveau en guerre et je ne veux pas te perdre

Hai ! Désolée, je ferais plus attention...

Il hocha la tête et reprit la bataille, Elodie doit faire beaucoup plus attention, un seul faux mouvement pourrait la démasquée ou tuer... l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne se le permettrait pas...

La bataille fut victorieuse pour les Veilleurs, victoire légèrement amère par la perte de nombreux soldats féroxiens, Daraen avait suggéré une attaque par la mer, bien sur Ylisse n'avait pas de flotte pour une attaque par la mer, et ils n'eurent pas le choix d'aller demander de l'aide à Plégia qui énerva Chrom ne voulant pas l'aide de ce royaume...

Elodie avait peur, peur de retourner à Plégia, la pression lui faisait peur qu'elle pourrait faire « sauter » sa couverture, ils étaient entrain de marcher dans l'immense couloir, la jeune femme stressait et pour se rassurer, elle prit la main de son mari, sa tête se tourna vers elle, il lui donna un sourire rassurant, elle se sentait en sécurité...

Tout était confus dans sa tête, Elodie se demandait qui était l'homme qui ressemblait fortement à son frère, son père lui avait forcément caché quelque chose... Une épée fut bloquée devant elle par celle de son mari qui la sortit de ses pensées :

Elodie ! Je t'avais déjà dit de faire attention !

Désolé !

On en parlera après pour l'instant reste concentrée !

D'a-d'accord !

Elodie se maudit mentalement pour être déconcentrée sur le champs de bataille... Le dernier ennemi fut vaincu, Chrom et Daraen étaient sur le pont regardant les Veilleurs se remettre de la bataille :

Enfin c'est fin... !

Une ombre apparut soudain entre les deux hommes:

Que ?!

Chrom ! Attention !

Une voix féminine s'éleva entre les deux personnes :

Père ! Non !

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus couru vers Chrom, le protégeant de l'attaque de l'ombre qui disparut aussitôt :

Que les dieux soient loués ! Vous êtes vivant !

… Tu m'as appeler Père ?!

… Quoi ?! Je...Vraiment...

…

Pourrions-nous parler en privé ?

… D'accord...

Elodie regarda de loin la jeune femme et son mari s'éloigner à l'écart, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie, elle rejoignit son frère abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer :

… Hum... Daraen ?

Hein ? Oui ? Qu'y a t-il Elodie ?

Que s'est il passé ?

Je … Je sais vraiment pas, sa c'est passé rapidement...

… Tant pis, je les rejoints

Ah ! Elodie attend moi !

Daraen suivit rapidement Elodie, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où Chrom et la jeune femme étaient, cette dernière pleurait, tous les deux étaient silencieux :

Hum, Chrom ?

Oh ? Daraen, qu'y a t-il ?

Eh bien vous êtes tous les deux ici et je vois que Marth est entrain de pleurer... Les gens risquent de se poser des questions...

Elodie resta silencieuse en leur lançant, à tous les deux, un regard noir qui les auraient tués sur place s'y elle le pouvait :

Devrions-nous leur dire Lucina ?

Bien sur

Quoi ? Lucina ?

La femme brune s'approcha de la jeune femme qui portait le même nom que sa fille :

Elodie sa va être un choc pour toi mais... c'est notre fille

Notre fille ?! Vous êtes fou !

Vous me reconnaîtrait en me regardant dans les yeux

Lucina s'approcha de sa mère et leva ses yeux vers les siens, Elodie fut surprise de voir la marque sur son œil gauche :

Tu... Tu porte la marque !

La marque caractérisant la maison d'Ylisse, Elodie...

Et la même que celle dans l'œil de notre fille...

Comprends-tu à présent ?

… Non, si elle est Lucina qu'est il arrivé à notre bébé ?

Rien, elle va bien...

Je suis Lucina mais je viens d'une autre époque

Une autre époque ? Le futur ?

Oui... Cette époque est faite... de malheurs et de destruction...

Après l'explication de Lucina est comment cette dernière était arrivé dans le futur, Elodie regarda Lucina qui était à côté de Chrom, elle ne pouvait y croire, cette enfant était... Sa fille ?

Donc... Tu es... Ma fille ?

C'est exact, madame

« Madame » Tout ceci est bien formel... « Mère » ne te convient pas ?

… Je... Je pensais que c'était trop familier...

Bien sur que non, voyons.

Lucina s'approcha de sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras :

Tu es la meilleure fille que toute mère puisse désirer Lucina, je suis fière de toi...

Mère...Mère !

Chrom et moi avons de la chance...

Mère ! Vous...Vous m'avez tant manquez...

Chrom regarda de loin la scène devant lui, il était surpris d'avoir une fille aussi grande... Mais il était heureux...


	5. Chapter 5

Enfin le chapitre 5 après 6 mois d'absence désolé pour cet énorme retard mais en cadeau un lemon en fin de chapitre profitez-en bien

PS : C'est la première fois que je poste un lemon mais c'est la troisième fois que j'en écris un, ne soyez pas trop dur avec mais toute critique constructive est appréciable. Merci et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : L'expédition… Calme

Une expédition maritime fut étrange pour Lucina, après tout à son époque les bateaux ne furent pas utiliser pour naviguer mais faisaient office de relique. La jeune fille s'approcha de sa famille, sa mère lui sourit, à ce simple geste Lucina se sentait heureuse, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa mère sourire.

Il y avait des rumeurs sur la reine d'Ylisse, celle qu'elle entendait le plus souvent était celle de sa trahison, mais Lucina avait toujours refuser d'y croire que ce n'était que des tissus de mensonges, que sa mère n'était pas ce démon qui avait trahit son royaume mais une femme qui aimait tendrement ses enfants et son mari.

Lucina effaça ses pensées en secouant la tête, elle sentit une main sur son épaule et elle vit sa jeune mère lui sourire

Tout va bien, Lucina ?

Oui mère, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi

Vraiment ? Tu avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées

Je pensais juste à combien vous avait l'air heureuse avec père… Dites-moi mère ?...

Oui ?

… Est-ce que vous aimez père ?

… Tu en doute ?

Quoi ?! Ab-absolument pas ! C'est juste une question mère …

Sa mère lui sourit d'un sourire sincère, Lucina avait vu ce sourire très rarement mais ce sourire lui apportait de la joie

J'aime ton père et je l'aimerais toujours…

Elodie caressa les magnifique cheveux bleu de sa fille, puis elle s'éloigna vers la proue du bateau. Elodie se sentait… bien, c'était comme si elle venait de dire ce qu'elle avait sur son cœur, elle se sentait heureuse d'avoir dit la vérité, une main gantée se posa sur son bras nu, la jeune femme se tourna vers son mari

Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

… Ton grand sourire

La jeune femme confuse toucha doucement ses lèvres, elles étaient levées vers le haut

Ah… Non ce n'est rien c'est par rapport à la discussion que j'ai eu avec Lucina

Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dites ?

…Hum… Rien de vraiment important, ne t'inquiète pas…

Tu es sur ? Pour que tu porte un aussi grand sourire sur ton visage, ça a dû te faire plaisir

J'ai dit à ta fille… que… je t'aimais

Elle marmonna la dernière partie mais le sourire qui s'affichait sur le visage de Chrom montrait qu'il avait bien entendu. Il embrassa sur le front et la pris dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, touts les deux apprécièrent clairement le moment seulement pour être déranger par le tacticien

Chrom ? Elodie ? Désolés de vous déranger mais nous n'avons pas fini de discuter de la stratégie à faire, Chrom…

Elodie sourit au regard sur le visage de son mari qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas quitter sa femme maintenant, la jeune femme embrassa rapidement les lèvres de son mari

Aller Chrom, après que vous avez fini on peut passer du temps ensemble

Son mari soupira et sourit à sa femme puis finalement la lâcha et se dirigea vers son beau-frère

Bon finissons-en…

Cela faisait quelque jours qui naviguer, c'était vraiment très calme, le jeune homme se pencha légèrement sur la balustrade du bateau.

Tiens Bubulle, je n'aurais pas penser te trouver ici

Bonjour Gaius, tout va bien ?

Oui, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Je surveille les horizons, les soldats de Valm pourraient surgir à tout moment

Eh bien, ce doit être ennuyant

Non sa va…

Un calme paisible se posa sur les deux garçons, le soleil se leva donnant au ciel de magnifique couleur, qui donne une ambiance plutôt romantique

Gaius ?

Hmm ?

Est-ce que tu aime quelqu'un ?

Pourquoi ? Tu es intéressé ?

… Quoi ?! No-non, juste…juste

Du calme, Bubulle, je plaisantait, et non je n'aime personne

Je…je vois

Le visage rouge, Daraen se tourna vers le ciel bleu orangé

Et toi ? Tu aimes quelqu'un

Cette question rendit Daraen légèrement nerveux

Si j'aime quelqu'un… Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop…

Tu ne sais pas ?

Non j'apprécie beaucoup une personne mais même si je l'aimais cela m'étonnerait qu'il m'aime en retour

Courage Bubulle.

Daraen sourit et regarda le ciel murmurant doucement :

Sauf que c'est toi…

Malheureusement Gaius avait entendu sa phrase le faisant sourire.

Bon, eh bien je retourne à l'intérieur Bubulle, préviens-moi si tu vois quelqu'un

Ouais…

Gaius réparti le sourire aux lèvres, Daraen fut encore rouge mais plus soulagé de lui avoir dit mais si il ne l'avait pas entendu… ou presque…

La journée fut calme comme pour les autres jours, Chrom rentra dans ses compartiment privés, sa femme était déjà la, elle lisait un livre sur la stratégie militaire, le jeune roi s'allongea à côté de sa femme et la pris dans ses bras, il mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et commença à embrasser cette partie

Mmh, pas maintenant Chrom

Le roi à besoin de sa reine

…Trouve une meilleure excuse

Chrom ignora la remarque de sa femme et continua à embrasser les parties découverte de sa femme, il prit le livre des mains d'Elodie et le jeta à travers la pièce, il ne fit pas attention au gémissement mécontent de sa femme.

Il embrassa ses lèvres puis commença à grignoter l'endroit sensible de son cou, Elodie gémit de plaisir, elle soupira de bonheur et caressa les cheveux bleu de son mari, il était doux agréable à caresser.

Chrom enleva sa cape puis ses bottes, il aida sa femme avec son tee-shirt et son pantalon ainsi que ses dessous, il l'embrassa de nouveau sur les lèvres

Chrom… ne me fais pas attendre…

…Très bien

Il prit un de ses mamelons dans la bouche et glissa ses doigts sur son clitoris, ses gémissement se firent de plus en plus fort, Elodie colla sa main libre sur sa bouche pour faire taire ses bruits gênant.

Chrom prit la main de sa femme et embrassa sa paume, il s'aligna vers sa chaleur et rentra doucement la laissant s'habituer à sa taille

…Ahh Chrom… plus vite s'il te plait… plus vite

Il s'exécuta, plus vite, plus fort, Elodie cria une fois qu'il toucha son « point G », Chrom le percuta encore et encore, il lâcha un grognement satisfait une fois qu'il fut venu. Elodie vut pleins d'étoiles venant du plaisir qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son mari, ce dernier se retira d'elle et s'allongea à côté

… Alors ?

Alors quoi ?

J'étais parfait ?

… Comme d'habitude

Chrom rit et embrassa la marque sur le cou de sa femme, celle qu'il venait de faire

Bien… Bon reposons-nous, demain peut être dur

Ouais… si Valm décide enfin de se montrer

Le jeune roi embrassa l'épaule de sa femme et lui murmura un bonne nuit puis s'endormit

… _Mon père ne m'a jamais dit que Lucina serait là, est-ce qu'il se serait trompé ? Ou est-ce que Grima lui a menti ?... Il faut que je découvre ce qu'il c'est passer dans le futur et ma fille et la meilleure placée pour le savoir… Ma fille…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Une autre journée calme ? Peut-être bien que non, Daraen avait aperçu les bateaux de Valm et avait prévenu Chrom et sa sœur, ils envoyèrent Sumia et Cordelia en éclaireurs, les informations recueillies étaient plutôt effrayante : il y avait le même nombres de bateaux pour les deux parties mais Valm était bien plus supérieur en nombre ce qui posait problème.

Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour anéantir ces bateaux…

Sûrement, mais nous sommes inférieur en nombre

Soyons heureux que Plégia nous est fournis autant d'équipement, surtout que la moitié est rempli de combustible

De combustible… Chrom, je crois avoir une idée mais il faut qu'on tue leur commandent, je ne veux pas vous mettre en avant mais-

Et si j'ai envie de me mettre en danger plutôt qu'autrui ?

… Très bien…

Elodie prit le bras de son frère et le conduisit à l'écart

Elodie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tu peux me faire une faveur ?

Ça dépend, laquelle ?

Je veux pouvoir combattre avec Lucina aujourd'hui

… D'accord mais euh… pourquoi ?

… Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de me battre avec ma fille ?

Hein ? Non ce n'est pas ça mais d'habitude, tu combat avec Chrom, c'est pour ça…

Donc sa ne te gêne pas ?

Non mais avec qui je vais mettre Chrom ?

Tu n'as qu'à le mettre avec Frédéric de toute façon sa femme va se reposer donc…

Je vois, bon je vais dire à Lucina que tu vas te battre avec elle.

Daraen laissa sa sœur seule, dès qu'il fut hors de vue elle lâcha un soupire de soulagement :

_Piouf… j'aurais cru que ça aurait été plus compliqué que ça mais c'était la seule façon de pouvoir lui parler…Je dois savoir ce qui c'est passer dans le futur, je dois savoir si mon père m'a menti ou non… Ah… quelle idée d'être tombée amoureuse de lui… Je n'ai aucune envie de le trahir… _

Elodie soupira une seconde fois mais cette fois-ci de tristesse, au départ sa mission lui paraissait si simple : il suffisait juste d'infiltrer les Veilleurs et le faite que son frère si trouver déjà lui à grandement faciliter la tâche mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle allait tombée pour Chrom et encore moins de se marier et d'avoir une fille avec lui, cela lui semblait irréel mais ce n'était pas un rêve.

Mais son mariage avec Chrom lui avait fait perdre l'envie de le trahir ou son frère mais malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas mentir à son père, il lui avait dit que si elle ne remplissait pas sa mission correctement, il la tuerait…

Mère !

Elodie fut sorti de ses pensées par le cri de sa fille

Lucina ? Qu'y a t-il ?

Nous sommes attaqués! Il faut rejoindre le pont supérieur et vite !

Je te suis !

Lucina conduisit sa mère et elle-même sur le pont où la bataille faisait rage. Une fois à l'extérieur, Lucina dégaina Falchion et Elodie prit son tome de foudre

Fais bien attention Lucina !

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, mère !

La mère et la fille fut parfaitement coordonnées, une attaquait l'autre défendait. Il y avait tant de soldats pour seulement treize unités, par chance c'était les treize unités les plus puissantes et surtout grâce au tacticien, la bataille fut gagner d'avance pour les Veilleurs.

Daraen donner ses instructions à l'armée et demanda à Elodie et Lucina de s'approcher du commandant ennemis

Lucina tu attaque en première, je te couvre !

Bien !

Lucina écouta sa mère et attaqua la première, elle fit que très peu de dégâts mais sa mère lança son attaque de foudre tuant le commandement ennemis sur le coup…

Dépêche-toi Lucina, nous ne pouvons pas rester là, on doit quitter le navire !

J'arrive mère !

La mère et la fille quittèrent rapidement le navire pour voir la mer prendre feu.

Tout va bien ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et rangea son épée dans son fourreau

Le plan d'oncle à marcher à merveille

Oui, convertir notre flotte en combustibles, ton oncle m'étonnera toujours

C'est bien vrai

La jeune fille rit puis se calma à l'arrivé de son père

Vous allez bien toute les deux ?

Oui père

Parfait…

Chrom embrassa le front de sa femme et Lucina rit au rougissement de sa mère

Chr-Chrom, que faites vous ?

Quoi je n'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser ?

Pas de-devant notre fille

Le roi rit de sa femme qui cacha son visage rouge dans sa poitrine

Nous atteindrons le port dans quelques jours, reposez-vous d'ici-là

Elodie hocha la tête et regarda son mari partir puis se tourna vers sa fille

Lucina… pouvons-nous parler ?

Oui mère, qu'y à t-il ?

J'aimerais que tu me parle du futur, de nous, des Veilleurs… De nos ennemis

Oh… Eh bien par ou voulez vous que je commence ?

Hum… Tiens parle-moi de toi, de notre famille

Bien... Vous étiez très proche de père, de Linfan et de Morgan

Linfan et Morgan ? Qui sont ils ?

Euh… C'est votre fils et votre deuxième fille

Mon fils et ma fille ? J'aurais donc eu trois enfants… Sais-tu ou ils sont ?

Non malheureusement, en passant par le portail nous avons été séparé mais j'espère qu'on les retrouvera…

… Bon, ne le faisons pas dans la mélancolie, je te promet qu'on les retrouvera.

Vous me le promettez ?

Je te le promet sur ma vie nous ramèneront ton frère et ta sœur en vie

…Mer-merci mère… Merci

L'après-midi fut plus calme, Elodie avait pu parler à Lucina et en avait appris davantage sur le futur et elle-même

_Alors voilà ma vie… basé entre mensonges et vérités… Lucina m'a dit les rumeurs sur moi… mais je n'aurais pas cru me suicidée après la mort de Chrom. Je l'aimais tellement dans le futur ? Au point ou je me serais tuée ? Ou alors mon père m'a menti sur tout ? Après tout Daraen ne ressemble qu'en apparence à Grima, et je ne l'imagine pas de se lier à lui… Ah… qui a raison ? Qui a tort ?..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Tout était mélangé dans sa tête, tout était si confus, Elodie devait-elle croire son père ? Ou faire confiance à sa fille ? Mais autant son cœur voulait suivre ceux qu'elle aimait, sa tête l'obligeait à suivre l'homme qui l'a élevée, sinon il la tuerait, il tuerait cette personne...

Soupirant de fatigue, elle regarda la missive venant de Plegia, seule dans leur chambre partagé, seulement quelques mots fut marqué sur cette lettre « Faire taire la voix de Naga » cette phrase la fit frissonnée, ce fut affreux son père lui demandais d'éliminer Tiki une manakete d'une centaine d'année, Elodie soupira de nouveau, plia la feuille en deux et la mit sur le dessus de la flamme de la bougie, la feuille prit feu, se faisant dévoré par la flamme, il ne resta plus une trace de cette missive.

Le matin fut violent, réveillé par son mari qui la pressa de s'habiller, ils avaient atteint le port et apparemment l'endroit fut envahit par des Valmiens prêt à attaquer tous ce qui bouge, la jeune femme prit son tome et regarda fixement le petit bureau se rappelant de sa mission, elle détourna son regard et se précipita vers le port.

Le combat fut compliqué, bien sur, grâce à Daraen le combat était en leur faveur, sauvant la jeune femme aux cheveux noire d'une mort certaine, le général Farber tomba sous leur lames.

La jeune combattante, du nom de Say'ri, leur expliqua qu'elle faisait partis de la Résistance pour libérer Valm du conquérant, elle avait espoir que les Veilleurs viennent et l'aide pour réunir la résistance. La prochaine mission : allez voir la voix divine, autrement dit Tiki, Elodie frissonna d'horreur à ces paroles, seul son frère le remarqua mais n'y prêta pas attention, au moins pour l'instant.

Il fallait monter un énorme arbre, épuisant une bonne partie de l'armée pourtant à mis chemin, ils croisèrent l'armée de Valm, affreusement grande, Daraen se mit rapidement au travail et trouva tout aussi vite une excellente stratégie en évitant des pertes, pourtant malgré cette bonne stratégie, sa sœur se blessa mais fut en sécurité grâce à Chrom qui la protégea tout le long de la bataille.

Après le combat, la jeune femme blessée au bras fut obligée de rester au milieu de l'arbre pour pouvoir se faire soigner, le jeune régent s'inquiéta pour sa femme qui tenta de le rassurer mais ce dernier fut têtu au sujet de la santé de ses proches tout comme sa fille.

Le bras bandé, maintenant seule dans la tente de l'infirmerie, elle soupira de déception, elle avait ratée la mission qui lui était confiée, elle avait tellement peur, mais pas pour elle, ses pensées fut coupée quand son frère Daraen rentra dans la tente.

« Comment va-tu ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, « Sa va », le silence pesa dans la tente, la jeune femme savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son frère, qu'il hésita à dire quoi que se soit, ne pouvant plus supporter le silence pesant, elle décida de le briser.

« Qu'est-ce qui y à ? Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le »

Son frère hésita puis finalement se lança, « Tu semblais terrorisée à l'idée de voir la voix divine, pourquoi ? », Elodie se figea pensant que son frère l'avait percée à jour, elle resta silencieuse pendant quelque instant puis répondit « Tu te fais des idées, voyons, pourquoi je serais terrorisée à l'idée de voir Tiki ? »

Son frère fronça les sourcils, l'inquiétude et la colère commençais à prendre le dessus, « Comment sais-tu qu'elle s'appelle Tiki ? », le premier mot qu'il lui vint fut merde, sachant sa boulette, elle fixa son frère et se leva, attrapa une épée dans le coin de la tente et s'approcha de son aîné, un sourire haineux se dessina sur son visage, Daraen recula de quelques pas mais pas assez vite, sa sœur l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et posa la pointe de la lame sur le cou de son frère.

Pas de marche arrière, « Qu'y a t-il mon frère ? » elle appuya son ton sur le dernier mot, Daraen trembla sous la lame de sa sœur et balbutia ses quelques mots, « Tu... Tu es avec Plegia ? » il voulait que tout cela sois une blague, que la sœur qu'il a appris à connaître, à l'aimée, ne pouvait pas être une traîtresse, ce n'est pas possible pas sa sœur.

Elodie eut un petit rire, tout en souriant, elle approcha son visage de son frère, « C'est exact, mon cœur et mon âme appartient à Plegia, mais je te préviens d'une chose, Daraen » elle perdit son sourire, « Si jamais tu te met sur mon chemin, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à t'arracher la tête de ton corps, est-ce clair? » son frère hocha rapidement la tête tentant de s'éloigner de la lame placer sur son cou prêt a lui trancher la peau et le tuer sur place, la jeune femme enleva l'épée de son frère et se retourna, « Maintenant va-t-en, nous ne nous sommes pas vu » Daraen regarda le dos de sa sœur, ses épaules tremblèrent et il partit sans dire quoi que se soit de plus.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, son cœur semblait se briser en millier de morceaux, elle regrettait mais ses actes ne lui laissait pas le choix, Elodie laissa tomber son épée et s'écroula sur ses genoux. Elle avait tout gâcher, tout.

La nuit tomba, Daraen regarda le croissant de lune, pensant à la menace de sa sœur, il n'était pas idiot, il a bien vu que ceci n'était que du mensonge... Bon, peut-être pas tout, c'était possible que sa sœur soit avec Plegia mais pourtant il sentait que sa menace n'était que du vent... Peut-être pouvait-il faire quelque chose, la délier de Plegia ou au moins connaître la raison de cet fidélité envers ce pays mais il devait la sauver, pas comme un Veilleur mais comme un frère.

S'étirant, il fit craquer son cou et bailla, c'était l'heure pour lui d'aller se coucher, une main toucha son épaule, se retournant il aperçu Gaius, « Cela fait souvent qu'on se voit Bubulle, tu as quelque chose sur l'esprit ? » regardant de nouveau la lune, Daraen secoua la tête et se gratta la nuque « Au... au faite, je voulais m'excuser pour hier j'aurais dût attendre avant d'entrer... » les joues rouges il s'excusa, le voleur haussa les épaules, « Bah, ça ne me gène pas »

Daraen pensa pendant quelques secondes « Gaius... Des gens t'ont t-il déjà trahit ? » le jeune homme réfléchit « Ouais, pourquoi ? » le stratège soupira « Pour savoir », non satisfait de la réponse, Gaius attrapa le menton du jeune homme et le força à le regarder, surpris, Daraen écarquilla les yeux « Tu mens » tout rouge, le stratège balbutia « Qu...Quoi ?! Mais non ! » le voleur approcha son visage de ce-dernier, le faisant rougir plus que possible, Gaius soupira et relâcha le menton du pauvre homme rougissant « ...Bon si tu le dis » Daraen soupira de soulagement, et regarda du coin de l'œil le voleur, ses joues flambait de chaleur.

De retour dans sa tente, Daraen se posa sur son lit et regarda le tome de foudre offert par sa sœur, il feuilleta les pages restantes quand l'une d'entre elles tomba, curieux, le stratège posa son tome par terre et prit la feuille plié en quatre

_Pour mes chers enfants, j'aurais voulu vous sauvez tous les deux... _


End file.
